Guardian
Biography Guardian is currently the longest running clan in LE. Since our creation we've been the leading clan in terms of active members and strength. We stand as the first clan to reach many milestones, and have always led the way in terms of allies. Guardian is well respected amongst the population, we offer information to those who ask for it, and have built many friendships with other clans; some of which resulting in formal treaties. We welcome all players, and look forward to helping you grow as you help Guardian grow. If you're looking for the Strongest, most active and helpful clan to join, look no further. Guardian Constitution Article One, Government The governing body of Guardian spearheaded by the President, who is elected by the majority of voters every 3 months, appoints three ministers to assist with the running of Guardian. These positions are Minister of War(MoW), Minister of Internal Affairs(MoIA), and Minister of Foreign Affairs(MoFA). The Office of President The responsibilities of the President include, but are not restricted to, being up to date on global game politics, maintaining relations with allies and clan leaders, having a presence on the global forums as well as IRC, general maintaining of Guardian, and supervising all duties of the Ministers. This office is elected for a term of three months. Minister of Foreign Affairs The MoFA is responsible for the running of Guardian outside of the main body of the clan; Supervision of any diplomats to other clans, and maintaining relations with any allies are two of the primary functions of the MoFA. The Minister, like the President should maintain an active presence on the Global Forums, as well as having access to IRC. Any clan wishing to establish relations with Guardian should speak with the MoFA since they are the primary manager of treaties. Minister of Internal Affairs The MoIA is responsible for running the inner workings of Guardian. The Minister's duties will focus on managing trades and road connections amongst members, delegating aid for Guardian's aid program, and updating the any non-war related game guides as well as answering questions members post in regards to game play. Minister of War The MoW has a very specific duty, leading Guardian's Military. The MoW should manage the War-Guides, handling rogue attacks, maintaining the EoG List, and during times of war, the Minister should help organize members in their war efforts, and answer any combat related questions. Diplomat Diplomats are individuals assigned to specific alliances be they friend, foe, or anywhere between. They are responsible for have an account on said alliance(s) forums should they have one, be able to contact them on IRC if needed, and keep correspondence with the leadership of said alliance(s). An individual may be a diplomat to more than one alliance should they be so inclined, and may hold any office along with Diplomat outside of the Presidency. These positions are not required. Article Two, Elections Elections occur every three months. For a candidate to be eligible for office they've been a member of Guardian for 60 days. The election Process starts on the 1st of each election month and over a 48 hour period any member who is eligible may sign up to run for an elected office. After that 48 hours the voting process will take place, and should votes should be counted for 72 hours (3 days). In the event of a tie a secondary vote will occur in the next 48 hours with only the tied candidates as options, and this process will repeat until a winner is decided. Article Three, Impeachment Should any member of Guardian feel the President is unfit to lead they may, along with the approval of at least two Ministers, submit a request for the dismissal from office. If said member does secure a signature from two of the Ministers than an immediate vote is to be held over a 3 day period. If the vote is successful (IE Majority of the number of voters) the President is removed from office and another election will follow to find a replacement; until a replacement is found the leadership turns to a triumvirate where a 2/3s vote is needed to approve any changes outside of constitutional changes (which cannot be made until a new President has been elected the event a gridlock somehow happens where a constitutional change is required to fill the office of President, then a 3/3 vote can amend the constitution) and in the event of an impeachment during war, then the MoW is the temporary President. Article Four, Military War can only be Declared by the President. A Declaration of War is not required to attack colonies which are not in an alliance, or do not meet what Guardian perceives to be an alliance of appropriate substance. At this time, to be considered an Alliance in the eyes of Guardian that clan must have at least 3 members, or have a treaty of ODP or higher with another clan that Guardian considers to be an Alliance. Rogue attacks (attacks upon Guardian by colonies not in an alliance) will be handled on a case by case basis. Some solutions to these conflicts could be requirement of Aid for peace, or a formal apology, etc... Each instance is unique and Guardian reserves the right to deal with the rogue as needed. Enemies of Guardian(EoG) List. If placed on that this than this city is subject to raids at any time, by any member of Guardian. In the event an Alliance knowingly accepts a city who is on the EoG list, or accepts a city currently in an active war with a Guardian city than these action may be perceived as an act of war against Guardian and will be handled on a case by case basis. Article Five, Constitutional Amendments In the event the Constitution needs to be changed, an amendment may be suggested by any member of Guardian. This amendment will be discussed both amongst the clan, and privately amongst the President and the Ministers; if it is decided that the amendment should be considered a vote will be held with every member of Guardian eligible to vote. If the amendment receives a majority vote amongst voters then the Amendment is added to the Constitution.